Maggie Neely
by bvbprincess2014
Summary: her after story!
1. milesis he okay?

**Im new to this so plz review and be nice. Tell me wat u think of it. (A/N: I BROUGHT SYLVIA AND HUNTER REDFREN BACK) This should get exciting. Enjoy!!!!!!**

**C_hapter 1 MILES... IS HE OK????_**

Maggie Neely looked around her new bedroom. A large wardrobe held gowns with long skirts and puffy sleeves. A four poster bed, that held up bright red curtains, was on the far wall.

Just now she was in a blue silk nightgown. It was winter,so she was also wearing her new robe. She was thnking of her home. Her old home. With her parents, friends,and school... she if missed school the thing she hated, she must be homesick and wished she could go back. She also didn't want to go back as well.

Of course she loved it in the Dark Kingdom. She had her brother,Miles, and Delos. Delos...even as she thought his name there was a knock at her door.

"Come in" she yelled.

"Hey" it was Delos. They went in and sat on her bed. At the same time, but a little afterwards, it was becoming freezing inside her room. That's when they cuddled together. Then came another knock. _Oh no! _she thought. _Miles...!_ That's when he burst in yelling.

"What is this?" looking directly at them. She was so shocked. She thought she locked the door and had Sylvia put a charm so he couldn't break it down. Of course she probably forgot like usual.

"OUT!Miles gosh I need my privacy too." she yelled.

Then he said "you get out." talking to Delos.

Delos exclaimed "Miles calm down."

"No. You get out. Maggie and I must need to have a talk about having boys in her room with the door shut."

"Oh great. The sex talk." Maggie said shyly.

Delos looked confused..."What's a sex talk?"

"Nothing" Maggie answered quickly her face as red as a tomato.

He decided just to give it up. He walked out then stopped. Sylvia must of heard them yelling because she looked worried.

Miles must of forgot what was going on because he left and never talked to her. The next morning Maggie didn't feel so hot. She still arose when Miles came to wake her. She dressed in an old shirt and blue jeans. Skipped downthe steps (2 at a time). Then froze as she saw what made her bawl. Standing there was Delos who looked like Miles did that night before he left her,so she thought. Miles the way he always did. Then Sylvia of course wearing green.

Maggie then collapsed. Sylvia Screamed and Miles cursed every curse would you could think of. Syvia then smaked his head and yelled "Shut the hell up. Your sister's burning up. 101 degrees"

**END OF CHAPTER 1!!!!**


	2. oh no

Maggie sat up in bed when she heard a loud scream.

"Sylvia" she said weakly. Still weak but she arose and saw that Miles her older brother was sitting there crying. He held her hand and told her to go back to sleep she was still to weak. He also told her that he would go see what was wrong.

After awhile when Miles didn't return did she get up. She walked to the hall and froze at the sight she found. Hunter Redfren was back. She thought and thought it's impossible but no he was standing right there in front of her. He grabbed her by the wrist and held on to her so tight she screamed.

Delos had fallen ill shortly after Maggie had. He woke up to her yelling his name. A little weak but he knew something was wrong he jumped out of bed and sprang into action. He swelled into anger when he saw his uncle had his girlfriend and was planning to kill her. He knew it would make him weak but he used his blue fire anyways.

He ran over to Maggie and helped her up.

"Why have you returned?" he asked.

"To get back my revenge. You stole my kingdom and my dream to rule the world." Hunter replied. Stepping towards Maggie again.

"Leave her alone. She did nothing wrong. I love her so please just leave."

" Not till I get back what's mine."

"You will never get it back." again he used his blue fire on his uncle till he began to fill faint.

"DELOS!" was the last of the words he heard but he wasn't for sure who said it.

Worried Sylvia ran down to Delos's room to put charms around the doors and the whole castle. While Maggie slept with Delos Miles slept with Sylvia to stay safe just in case something was to happen in the night.

Maggie still wasn't herself but she pulled through the week till one night she wouldn't wake up. They found a bottle of medicine that had Hunter's name on it.

"He must have slipped one of these into her mouth before he disappeared." Sylvia proclaimed. "I have an antidote let me go get it."

Later when Maggie was finally fully recovered she went to go explore more of her new home. She found a portal that showed her family worried that the same strange fait that happened to her brother happened to her.


	3. A fallen star or just Maggie?

Wishing she could go tell them she was fine but knowing she couldn't go back or she would lose her love of her life. Hearing footsteps she accidentally fell into a different portal one where everything went wrong. She saw what would've happened if Hunter still ruled the Dark Kingdom.

Hunter had killed her and made Delos watch that's when Delos in the other dimension realized she was gone. Delos searched and searched the castle till one of the guards had told him "Some one has been in the portal room but I can't find anyone in there. Whoever it was must've fallen in one."

Delos cursed and ran into the portal room to find that one particular one had been recently used. The one of the worst experience. He knew she had to of fallen in and no one noticed that there was to Maggie's in the dimension yet so she was safe. 

Delos jumped in and made a huge mistake he forgot that once he jumped in it would only make it where there was one of everyone now. Maggie noticed that the guards where trying to find her. She over heard a little vampire kid say "mama did you see that falling star. Did ya? Did ya?" 

"Sweet heart the king and prince are coming get inside so they don't think you're the girl that they are looking for to kill."

"okay mama."

Delos was trying to figure out how to get him and Maggie out to this horrid place. Maggie then realized that she had to find Delos and tell him she loved him to get him to stop trying to kill her anytime they saw each other. 

"Delos please stop I love you please listen you're…..YOU'RE MY SOUL MATE."

The words kept echoing inside his head until he snapped out of the trans he swept her off her feet and shot the blue fire out of his hand again till it made it just like the last time he used it on his uncle. Hunter it seemed had died but yet they both heard a terrible scream it was Sylvia. 

When they returned home they saw Sylvia was sort of pissed because the guards didn't lock the doors to the portal room so Maggie fell in and could have been killed by hunter in there. She ran and was frantic with Delos as well because he just made it worse by jumping in to save her. 

She was happy that they did get back alive but then again it was Miles who wanted to kill Delos. 


	4. Alone time

Maggie kept trying to keep Miles from getting to close to Delos so he wouldn't get his hands around his perfectly good neck. Delos was trying to calm him down when Hunter burst trough the door and knocked Miles into a wall hard.

"Stop. Leave them alone uncle. Can't you see they did nothing wrong I was the one who tried to kill you they just wanted to keep her from being killed." Delos screamed.

"You my own flesh and blood tried to kill me impossible why would u do such a thing."

"You wanted to kill her" pointing to Maggie, "my soul mate."

"She is human she is worth nothing"

"She is worth more than you are. She loves me and I love her too."

"You love a human impossible."

"You should leave. We have nothing else to discuss leave or I will kill you." he pointed the blue fire at his uncle and like before Hunter disappeared.

No where to be found Hunter was gone or was he…..

Delos and Maggie were helping Sylvia with Miles so he could rest in the hospital wing of the castle. He could tell Maggie was in love with Delos and that he should just be happy she found someone to protect her from harm when he wasn't around. He decided to go out with Sylvia one night to find some food for Delos. Delos was with Maggie helping her set the table Delos needed to find some food for himself because he wanted some fruit but all the fruit was gone so he sent Sylvia out to find some.

Lucky for him Miles went out and about with her so they were alone. After they got done setting the table they went to his room and made out for some time. After awhile they heard noises come from the dining hall and they rushed out to eat.

When Miles saw Maggie's lip gloss on Delos's mouth he almost freaked. He thought about never leaving them alone ever again.


End file.
